


city of lights

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, M/M, mostly Yugo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Yugo is willing to deal with. Yuya sobbing as his city is destroyed wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	city of lights

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what this is and it's written kinda weirdly, I guess (sorry). There's probably mistakes. I only read through it to check for readability once. pft

Yugo doesn't know what possesses him to grab his counterpart's hand, but he does so with renewed vigor and yanks the kid to his feet. His counterpart (a boy with red and green hair and the saddest little puppy eyes Yugo has ever seen) is still staring up at the rising line of bronze machines. Smoke was billowing up into the sky all around them as ever-growing flames licked at their metal skin. The building behind them was crumbling at a dangerously fast pace due to the foundation being destroyed and soon it would break apart altogether and crash into the surrounding buildings, creating one big hazardous mess.

They couldn't stick around for that. _They needed to move._

 _“Oi! Come on!_ ” Yugo yelled out, near demanding as his grip on Yuya's wrist tightened. He pulled at Yuya's wrist, trying to get the kid to snap out of it and _move_ , but he just didn't want to cooperate. It was making him angry. “ _Dammit_ , Yuya, _we_ _can't stay here!_ We gotta go _now_!”

His yells fall on deaf ears as stubbornness overtakes Yuya and he quickly shakes his head in outright refusal. There's a look of watery desperation glossing over his eyes as he looks out beyond the wall of metal monsters (searching for familiar faces that just aren't there) and tries to pitch forward, but Yugo keeps his grip strong and forces the other duelist to remain by his side. Letting go of Yuya's hand would be a death sentence and Yugo doesn't want this kid's blood on his hands. Not when he knows he can save him.

“Gongenzaka...Yuzu.” Yuya mumbled out, still pulling against the hand clamped around his wrist. He wanted to rush out, leap past the bulky machines, and scream out names until _someone_ answered, but words caught in his throat and he felt helpless. “...everyone's still...”

Yugo's lips twist into a grimace and he steals himself for a fight he wishes Yuya would just give up.

At least, for now. At least until they could regroup with the XYZ remnants and maybe even some of his own allies and plan some kind of counter-attack. They couldn't fight this enemy on their own, especially not in the state Yuya was in.

“I'll drag your ass if I have to, but you're coming! You can't help anyone if you're dead, you idiot!”

That seems to help the situation somewhat. Yuya's expression is still desperate and he looks like he wants to argue, but the sound of the machines behind them grows louder and all Yuya does is swallow a lump in his throat, give a weak nod, and allows Yugo to lead him far, far away from the approaching danger.

And Yugo runs, desperate to reach the d-wheel he left parked in a dark alley that's maybe a block or so away. Yuya tries to keep up with him, but he mostly stumbles as Yugo practically drags him through the unknowing streets. Passerbys raise eyebrows and whisper questions to each other, wondering why Yuusho Sakaki's son was running for dear life with a strange boy in a skintight suit. But their whispers soon turn to gasps and then screams as the crackle of the falling tower makes itself known and the grinding gears of its destroyers begin to march through the streets and find new targets.

Yugo doesn't look back because he _knows_ and forces himself to concentrate on remembering where he left his d-wheel.

But Yuya does. Yuya _does_ and he _sees_ and it makes it harder to drag him along because his legs freeze up and he falls a few times because his limbs go lifeless.

It's like Yugo is holding the wrist of a rag doll rather than a human being. That disturbs him on some level and part of him thinks it would be better to just let go, but he doesn't. He doesn't even know why he's trying so hard to save someone he barely knows (hasn't known for more than a few days), but he doesn't let go. He's become too involved at this point to _ever_ let go.

-x-x-

When they finally make it to the alley Yugo was searching for, the riding duelist immediately climbs on and goes for his helmet. He makes to put it on but realizes halfway through the action that he only has one helmet available and Yuya probably needed it more than he did. He pulls it off and turns towards Yuya, attempting to offer it to him.

“Put this on. I only ha--”

He stops when he sees Yuya's expression. He sees the tears gathering in his eyes, the slight shaking of his shoulders, and looks away, running a hand through his hair and muttering a curse under his breath. He really, _really_ didn't want to deal with this. It wasn't the time nor the place and Yugo was generally quite terrible at comforting people to begin with.

“...isn't there something we can do?”

Yugo pauses and looks back, realizing Yuya was speaking to him for the first time since this whole mess started. He finds that Yuya is staring at him, despair tinged with a faint ray of hope shining in his gaze. Yugo doesn't want to crush it, but Yuya is making this harder than he would have liked.

“...”

When he doesn't answer, Yuya's eyes widen and his tears spill over.

“ _Isn't there?!_ We can't _leave_ them!”

He's being too loud, sounds too frantic. If he keeps this up, he'll break and Yugo doesn't want to be around for it. He really, _really_ doesn't. Not because he's cold-hearted or because he doesn't care (he cares too much, he realizes, because he had been the one to grab Yuya's hand back there and pull him away), but because seeing others fall into an emotional wreck upset him, too. He hated seeing people cry. It made him tear up as well.

Yugo climbs back off his d-wheel with narrowed eyes, helmet still in his hands. He moves towards his shaking counterpart and shoves the helmet down over Yuya's head, his grimace only deepening.

“Shut up.” he says, no power behind his words. He fixes the helmet until it looks how it should be and lets his hands linger along the helmet just a little while longer. “Just...just hold onto me and don't you dare let go. We're getting out of here, but we'll figure something out and come back, alright? So don't— _oi!!_ ”

Before he can finish, Yuya darts forward, wraps his arms around him, and buries his face into his shoulder. It hurts a little because of the helmet, but he can't bring himself to push the kid away when he hears a choked sob come from him.

“U-uh...Yuya? Oi.”

Yugo's hands are awkwardly hanging in the air and there's a faint color of pink rising to his cheeks. This...this isn't exactly what he meant when he told Yuya to hold onto him. This isn't what he meant at all. He just didn't want the kid to suddenly fall off his d-wheel after Yugo tried so hard to get him out. If Yuya wanted to fall apart on him _after_ they made it to safety (you know, _later;_ as in, _not_ _now_ ), _fine_. Yugo would suck it up and let him scream and cry all he wanted.

But what the hell was he going to do now?

He grumbles a little, feeling tears pricking at his own eyes and tries his best to stop them from progressing any further. Part of him wishes that XYZ look-a-like was around because he was probably better at this sort of thing.

“Dammit...”

Not knowing what else to do, he finally gives in, wraps his arms around Yuya's shoulders, and just lets him cry. At some point, he would have to cut this off and make Yuya get on his bike so they could escape.

But for now, no matter how much Yugo didn't want to deal with it, Yuya could cry for his home and the friends he left behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a piece of fanart I found on pixiv. It's also been put on Tumblr, maybe you've seen it, but it had Yugo and Yuya driving away on Yugo's motorcycle with the LDS tower in the background. That's the building mentioned in the fic. I never actually named it oops. Bascially, I just wrote what could have lead up to the fanart happening.


End file.
